


A Little More Change

by dreamchaser31



Series: I'll Get You Through [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, First Born, Fluff, Intuitive Ava, Jane Reflects, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Things are changing. The most prominent change being the birth of their new baby. Jane reflects on this, her firstborn's legacy, and maybe, just maybe, being something a little more with another man in her life.





	

Jane looked up from the countless reports on the solar polarity. A team of scientists in Norway, had thought it _nice_ to include her as one of the heads to receive their research. She didn’t really call it nice, especially having to sit there for hours and go over the results in their research at nine months pregnant.

A whiney daughter kept her awake, and finicky husband made sure that she was hydrated and rested enough especially since she could go into labor _at any second._ She knew that. She felt that. She wanted to kick his ass.

They’d agreed that they’d wanted three kids, but the way she was feeling right now, she was thinking two was enough. They’d gone over ways to not have kids. Getting her tubes tied, _which he forbid._ A vasectomy for him, _which had him grimacing about the idea for weeks._ It really didn’t matter, she’d probably want another one. But she swore to Thor if he didn’t stop being so finicky she was going to open the bridge and send him to worlds unknown.

_Yeah she probably wouldn’t do that. It’s the thought right._

And it wasn’t that she wasn’t appreciative, she really was. But she was tired, and hot, and hurting. She really didn’t’ want someone to remind her that she was tired, and hot, and hurting.

They found out they were having a little girl, a little sister for Ava. Ava was excited, every now in then she got into one of those ‘ _brooding Bucky moods,’_ but she picked out her baby sister’s name. _Lily Belle Barnes._ The name had a lyrical movement with it, so they’d agreed. 

Bucky on the other hand didn’t sleep for days when he found out the baby was another girl. “ _How am I going to deal with another one, Ava’s already got little boys lining up at her Sunday school class! And that’s at church! Jane! Don’t make me have another one! Please don’t! I can’t take this. My heart, Jane! My heart can’t take this.”_ Sam had a few good chuckles from the constant panic attacks that first week after.

He’s come around.

Jane looked up when she felt a twinge in her back, but she didn’t say anything. She watched her husband at the stove with their daughter. She’d been wanting to learn how to cook lately. She was really good at making pasta, like her Uncle Steve. Uncle Steve was her favorite Uncle, _probably because he spoiled_ her. He’d spent a lot more time here now that he’d broken up with Darcy and Sam. He needed to find _home,_ home right now was with Bucky and Ava, and Jane didn’t mind.

They were at the stove looking at a recipe book, blue eyes staring at the cookbook on the wrack as they got out the ingredients. Bucky had his hand on her back so she wouldn’t fall off her ladder, and not for the first time, Jane was struck at the resemblance. The way they stared at something, their eyes furrowed at the corners. The way they bit their lip when they were concentrating really hard. Even the way the inhaled when they didn’t understand something.

Their daughter was a beautiful girl. Her hair much longer now than it had been a year ago. She was taking dance now, _tap,_ and she did t-ball this past summer. She was athletic, like her father, but carried the grace of her mother.

_And very, very smart._

Preschool had been good to her. She was still four, but already testing out of everything. They wanted to jump her up to third grade, which they were both against. The thing was, she was just too little in size to compete with third grade. She was book smart, but still had the social skills of the four year old she was. And that was ok. It kept her their little girl for a little bit longer.

They were talking about homeschool, to take on the skill, but Jane still wanted her to have those social skills that only a public, or even a private school could offer. And she had a lot of friends, and with grandpa’s backing, they got her into one of the exclusive kindergartens in upstate New York. They would see how it would go, next year when she attended. Right now, preschool, and a new baby sister took up the four year old’s schedule.

Ava bit her lip, and blew out a breath, a sign that she was frustrated and needed a break. She whispered something to her daddy, and he nodded and helped her down. She knew her own mind well. She knew when to step away, or to power through. Something her daughter was so good at that she was not.

Ava saw her looking at her, and ran to her. The excitement she got at seeing her mom after an extended amount of time, always made Jane feel so good. Ava was still her baby. And when she came to her like this, for comfort from a headache, she could be her baby for a little while longer.

“Mommy, I think I need a nap,” the toddler said as she climbed in her lap and laid her head on Jane’s chest. “Can I sleep here, please?”

“If you think Lily will let you,” Jane replied softly. “She kept kicking you yesterday.”

“Oh yeah,” she hit her forehead softly. “I forgotted about that. She really strong.”

“She is. Like you.”

“Oh I not that strong, mommy,” she giggled then laid her head down on her shoulder, her long ponytail flopping over the top of her head, before she pulls back, her blue eyes wide. “Mommy, why your tummy getting hard?”

Jane laughed quietly as she saw James pop his head up, a glare across his handsome face. “I think that’s Lily’s way of saying she wants to come out.”

“HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS JANE? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? OF ALL THE DAYS-,” he raced around the kitchen flipping off the switches on all the appliances. “OF ALL THE WOMEN I HAD TO FALL IN LOVE WITH, I GET THE STUBBORN ONE. JUST LIKE STEVEN-“

“James, honey. I’ve been here before. I’m alright. Just calm down, you’re scaring her.”

She watched as his face flashed with remorse. The way he loved their daughter nearly took her breath away. He had the best heart. Even three years ago, when they were so near divorce, she loved him with every beat of her heart. And the way he was looking forward to their new baby girl, the way he was there for every kick, every appointment, every craving she had. He was so good to them, even if at times it was annoying.

“I’m worried.”

“We have the best doctors in the world. Now go call Steven so he can meet us to sit with Ava.”

Steven was nearly more excited about the new baby than all of them. _Another child to corrupt._ And he’d agreed to watch Ava when her parents couldn’t anymore. They’d all be in the delivery room, up until delivery. And Jane was happy. The more time she got to spend with her entire family as she worked through the contractions the better. They were her safe place. They’d also invited Darcy and Sam, and Tony and Pepper. The former couple had agreed that it wouldn’t be awkward with Steve there as well. Their relationship hadn’t worked out and they were all adults. Adults who were excited to meet their newest family member.

Tony too, had bemoaned another little girl. He and little Ava got into so much trouble, he’d been secretly hoping, along with James, for a little boy. One who would keep him grounded, because he couldn’t deny his granddaughter anything. But he’d long since gotten use to the idea, and had made another Iron Man suit, that James didn’t know about, couldn’t know about, and _would not know about at all under any circumstances._

James had their bags, Ava buckled into her car seat in their SUV, her snacks and toys in the SUV in record time. All Jane had to do was meet them out there. The child was frazzled at how quickly she was being jumbled from spot to spot, and she looked back and could see that Ava was trying really hard not to cry.

“It’s ok baby. Don’t cry. We’re all going to the hospital to see Uncle Steve, ok?”

She nodded, but she was still trying not to cry. She was trying to be such a big girl, and it broke Jane’s heart.

How would this new baby change her relationship with her firstborn? Her precious daughter? Ava had gotten Jane through some tough times. She was so intuitive. Ava just knew when her mother’s emotions were at war with each other, and gave the best hugs when she knew they were just needed. In some ways she reminded her of Frigga, Thor’s mother. The poise she carried herself with. The smiles she had when she knew someone was having a tough time.

But she was so much like Bucky when her schedule was jumbled. And so much like Tony when people rushed her around.

_And just like her when she couldn’t control her emotions._

Ava stared out the window, holding tight to her Captain America bear, as James drove them down, and back into Manhattan. Jane wanted so much to talk with her daughter, talk her out of her emotions. But right now, Ava didn’t need to talk. Like her mother, she needed time alone with her thoughts. Jane shared a look of understanding with her husband who’d noticed their daughter’s silence as well, and reached back and took hold of a foot. Ava looked at her, blue eyes shining, and smiled her understanding.

_She was beautiful._

Jane knew having contractions were painful, and they were. But her daughter’s warring heart was even more painful. She wanted Ava to have the world. To be a kid. To not have any problems. That was so unrealistic, she knew. But her daughter was only four years old.

When she and James had talked about having another child, they’d taken much consideration. Both of them were so sad at the fact of Ava not being their baby anymore, but both agreed that they’d do everything in their power to make sure that she knew, that she always would be, age or not.

And they had.

Ava wanted for nothing, _she was very spoiled,_ obviously. But she was just such a good child that it didn’t matter. Her toys she got, a lot of the times she wanted to donate to charity. So much so, that Tony had pulled her aside and cried one night. Held her for a good hour. She reminded him so much of his own mother, _Maria,_ Ava’s great-grandmother, so much so that he started his own foundation in Ava’s honor, and now Lily’s, for underprivileged children in New York. A legacy for his mother that would live on in his grandchildren.

“Are you excited to meet your baby sister, sweetheart,” Bucky looked in the rearview mirror briefly as he looked at their daughter.

“I think so, daddy. I hope her not very mean to my mommy though. Aunt Darcy say mommy going to be hurting before Lily come.”

_And there it was._

Jane was touched by her concern, and couldn’t speak. She gave her daughter’s foot a squeeze and a reassuring smile.

“I love you, AP.”

“Love you too, mommy.”

Jane wasn’t surprised when Steve was waiting for them at the garage at the hospital. He opened her door, _of course,_ and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His eyes spoke volumes as they looked into hers, before helping her down. ”Can you walk, doll? I can run and get a wheel chair.”

Jane hid a grimace, but smiled. “I’m sure you can. And no. I’m fine. I’ll be confined to a bed soon enough.” He helped her make their way around the car, as James helped Ava out of her seat and onto his hip, and grabbed their things. Ava uncharacteristically gave Steve a smile and a wave, but clung to her father.

_She knew things were about to change._

“You can help me walk in then,” she raised her eyes at the blonde super soldier, and he grinned down at her broadly.

“Yes ma’am.”

The staff was efficient on getting her room set up, and getting their unit blocked off. They didn’t want any unexpected visitors. She was grateful. And in 15 minutes she was gowned up, and in bed hooked to an IV, with Ava at her side, Bucky in a chair behind her. And Steve on her other side.

And true to their word, when Darcy and Sam came in, things hadn't become awkward as they took their seats. Tony and Pepper soon followed with a stuffed animal, a daisy, and balloon for Ava, which had Jane smiling at them grateful. She needed to know that she was an important part to this too.

She looked at her husband, who looked just as grateful, as he leaned forward helping Ava with her coloring book, the child on the bed with her, as she concentrated on staying in the lines.

She tried to stay as quiet as possible as she worked through the contractions so Ava didn’t spook. Steve took her hand for a couple of good squeezes and got her a cool wash cloth when she needed it. Bucky was there as well, she couldn’t hurt his hand the way she could Steve, and he smirked at his friend about that.

A couple times she’d caught Steve looking at them wistfully when Bucky would lean in and quietly talk her through a pretty tough contraction. She was reminded why he broke up with Sam and Darcy.

Darcy was as modern as they come when it came to women. She didn’t want marriage, she was a business woman. She didn’t want that kind of commitment, though she did enjoy the commitment of a single relationship. And she didn’t want children.

As much as she loved Ava, and was excited about this new little baby, she just didn’t want kids. And that was ok.

Sam was much the same way. Which, Jane guessed, was why they were both still together. Sam’s reasoning was sound. His job took him away a lot. He didn’t want there to be an accident, and his child to not have a father. It was a noble fear.

And as much as Steve was use to this modern world, he understood their reasons. But he had his own reasoning too. And he wanted it all.

_As much as he’d been through, he deserved the fucking world if he so desired._

So they called it off. And it was hard. He’d practically moved in. He’d had many heart to hearts with Bucky late at night. He didn’t really have them with Jane. But Jane didn’t mind. Steve made the best damn pancakes in the morning anyway.

The doctor had come in, and declared it was time for her to start pushing, _thank God,_ so they started to clear the room. Ava and Steve were the last to leave. He gave Bucky a strong hug, lingering there, and pulling back to look into his friends eyes, full of emotion, _odd,_ then turned back and gave her a kiss on the head, murmuring. _We’ll be outside, love,_ then went and stood by the door to wait for Ava.

For all that Ava was the smartest little girl on the planet, and as much as she was excited to meet her little sister, Jane got the feeling she still didn’t understand the implications of what was about to take place. And that was ok, they’d all adjust soon enough. She gave her little girl a kiss and a hug, and a look of reassurance that did more than the previous two combined.

“I see you in a little while?”

“I’ll be right here, Sweetheart.”

She nodded with serious determination, her tongue between her lips as she climbed off the bed with her father’s help, and ran to Steve, and the two left the room in silence.

As much as Ava’s delivery was long and drawn out, Jane hadn’t expected her second child’s birth to be so _quick._ But it was. And James was beside her the entire time, watching, talking her though it. Taking her insults with a grain of salt, but not letting her down, and pretending they hit the mark. He really had perfected the routine this second time around. _Color her impressed._

And then, the sweetest sound of all. The cries of their baby girl filled the room, and her heart grew a little bigger as the doctor held her up for her to see. She watched James cut the cord with shaking hands, every bit the first time father, _again for the second time._ And when he kissed her with all the passion he shared with her when Ava was born, it let her know.

This is what they fought for. _Family, love, security._

Lily Belle wasn’t a replacement of their firstborn, but an extension. A perfect piece that made their family that much closer to complete. The perfect blend of both mother and father, _though yep, she looked mostly like her father. She was going to have to test that serum’s strength on genetics because this just wasn’t fair._

She watched as the nurse cleaned her up, weighed and measured her, and wrapped her. She was smaller than Ava, and just a little quieter. But besides that, they looked identical. _Yeah she was a little tiffy about that._

And when James said that he was going to get Ava and Steve it set right in her heart.

She watched as the change took place in her little girl’s heart as she laid eyes on her sister for the first time, and knew she had nothing to worry about.

Ava walked to the bed in a daze to meet her baby sister for the first time. "She smaller than my practice babydoll, I think." Her tone was so matter-a-fact that the adults in the room burst out laughing 

Steve stood back a distance as Bucky introduced the new baby to their daughter. His blue eyes wistful as he watched them from a far. She held out a hand, causing him to walk forward and grab it and her breath caught. Her husband must have heard it, because he looked up,smiled approvingly, then turned back to their girls. 

Ava was accounting,in detail, every single toy that was in her room to Lily. The ones that she could play with now. The one she'd have to wait until her hands were a little bigger. "I dunno, Lily. It gonna be a while before you throw a ball, I think. Oh! Mommy and daddy letted me pick your name. And I pick Lily cause it a pretty flower. And Belle cause it my favorite movie ever! I thinked you would like that name. I'm sorry you didn't get to pick my name. Daddy picked my name."

The toddler kept up her monologue as she talked to the infant in her father's arms. Steve had laced his fingers through hers and watched with glistening eyes. 

This was her family. All of them. The people she adored more than life itself. They fit together the perfect puzzle. 

"My hormones are crazy," she wiped her eyes and Steve smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. 

"They're allowed to be, because you just brought us perfection. For the second time." Bucky smiled his agreement and nodded. 

Damn he had a way with words, and damn if that didn't make her cry more. She watched him put the bed rail down, and Bucky scooted over at her other side to make room for the three of them. The confusion was clear on her face, she was sure, but two pairs of mischevious blue eyes found hers. And sue her, she's a red blooded American woman. 

And she just got played.

"You guys planned this," she seethed. "Late night talks my ass."

They both broke into laughter. "We hoped. We did talk. Nothing more."

"You didn't bother to consult m-"

Bucky sighed dramatically. "Steven. Shut her up please."

"With pleasure." The kiss surreal, like the first time she kissed James. Hot and cold. New and exciting. Dangerous. Wonton. Passionate. Electric. 

"I thought I was like your little sister," she pulled back gasping. 

"I love you both too much to be only that."

"How does this work?" 

"We're a family. All of us," James responded. "We'll make it work."

Steve leaned in and kissed her again, when Ava popped up. 

"Oooo mommy kissing Stevie. See daddy. I told you she love him too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this story kind of touched my heart. Just understanding Ava. I'm so addicted to this little girl. Please, let me know how you like it. I appreciate all your kind words.


End file.
